Wherever, Whenever
by MandaMerea
Summary: Ariel and Julia take a trip to New York, but end up taking a trip into Newsies. Some romance in the making, and things to happen. Bad review, but please R&R!
1. Chapter One

**Wherever, Whenever**

By: Manda Merea'

© 2002 - 04

Chapter I 

It was my first time on an airplane before, taking me from my home, and making the ground look as I never saw it before. We flew threw the white, fluffy clouds, and looked down at the patch work that was the ground. I had only been a few states away from Ohio before, and I was completely anxious and nervous in the beginning, though I never would let it show to my best friend, who was with me on my trip, our trip, to New York. Now of course, it wasn't a long trip, but it was just the two of us, with money we earned, saved, and are now using how we wanted. To be honest, I had just gotten a driver's license less than a year before, and figured the plane couldn't lose us.

"Ariel, are you sure we're goin' the right way?" Julia asked while keeping pace with me. She was wearing her outfit, picked out just for the flight. It was a thin, tan top with sleeves that just stopped short of her whole shoulder. In beads it said, "Let's talk about me." She was wearing jeans as well, tight, and very dark, stretch denim. Her straight blonde hair was perfectly pulled back in a ponytail, and her bangs were evenly parted and swept to both side. She had a tan color of eye shadow behind her azure eyes. I looked at her long, bemused, tan face. Her voice was eager. She shitted her yellow backpack onto her back. I didn't answer; we stopped in front of a tall, narrow, middle aged man. He was dressed in a cobalt blazer, too big for him. His hair was slicked back, silver hairs shown through the jet-black strains.

"Excuse me Sir. Are we going the right way?" I asked while showing him my ticket, which he received, and read. I waited for reply, for the heat in my body was rising after asking the question. He pointed and said a few words. We thanked the man and went in that direction. After the usual procedures before boarding were done we found our seats, mine blue, hers red. She reached into her bag and took out her silver disk man. I did the same, with the exception, of a book as well. The book was by Paul Richard Evans, he wrote kind of inspirational, feel good kind of stuff. We settled into the seats, and tightened our belts. We have shared many experiences on trill rides and such. We looked at each other and did what we always do before we start on something that could possibly on some off chance be the end of one of us. We say "Kiss, kiss, hug, hug." It had started out as a joke, but any time we feel nervous, or feel the need of some help we always do that, know what really means.

"What are you readin' now?" Julia asked me.

I flipped to the hardback cover. "Timepiece. It's the second of three that my mom thought I'd like. This one is set in around 1873 to so far 1913. Perfect dates don't you think? I mean you have a little bit of Newsies time, Titanic, and Victorian. Coolie huh?" I joked with her.

Julia takes it and flipped some pages. "No pictures. No Mush. No good," she laughed.

The flight began and we started to relax. Julia listened to the latest Eminem CD and I read and listened to the Newsies soundtrack. It was perfect. I was finally going to New York, Manhattan to be exact. There was so much I wanted to see. So much from Newsies, just so much history was waiting for someone to appreciate it. My eagerness was over coming the part of me that was slightly terrified of being in a place I had never been before. I had, had a love for Newsies ever since I watched the movie in the eighth grade in music class. I had become so infatuated with them that I researched and read up on everything pertaining to them, and the time, which I already had a fondness of. I even had on my gray newsboy cap as I was flying to New York. It covered my think, frosted brunette hair, that was set in big curls mostly at the side of my face. I was wearing my fitting, black dress pants, which had four buttons, two opposite of each other just below the waist in the front, with a white dress top that buttoned down the front, with short sleeves that cuffed up just above the elbow. I chose a gray hat, because a friend said the gray brought out my chestnut eyes.

Julia took off her headphones at one point during our flight. "What was that?" She grabbed my arm tightly. I had noticed something as well, but figured it must just be us, paranoid.

"I don't know probably nothing. The caption or someone would have said if there is something wrong."

"You think something's wrong?" Her voice sounded panicky.

"No, I mean," I tried to think of something quick, not to worry her, "there must not be, because no one has said anything."

As if a curl joke, "This is your caption speaking," I don't remember the rest. Obviously it wasn't that we were just experiencing some turbulence.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter II 

I sat up, and opened my eyes. In front of me are my second grade teacher, and a group of kids.

Mrs. Mandrake a short, very sweet, dark haired lady bent over to me. "Are you all right Ariel? You had quit a fall." I look around for a minute before answering.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She helped me up and I stared eye to eye with the children. What was with my voice?

"Such proper language for a second grader." I looked up at her, and then examined the kids. The kids after a few moments I realized them to be my classmates.

"What?" I asked perplexed. I felt all the blood run from my head, all the dirty faced little boys, and the prissy little girls began to spin. My eye lids shut over my eyes, and I woke up again. I opened them to a woman with light red hair falling over her shoulders, wearing a light blue lab coat. She seemed somehow familiar, but at the time, I couldn't put my finger on it.

She smiled sweetly. "She's starting to wake. How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" I asked sitting up. A light, shiny, dark blue sheet fell to my waist.

"Sickbay. I'm doctor,"

"Crusher."

Her eyes widened. "How did,"

I looked over to another bed and see another memorable face. "And William Riker." I pointed. He looked at me oddly. How was that I was in Star Trek now?

"Her vitals are dropping." Dr. Crusher took a mechanism used to give shots, and put it on my arm. I laid down and again shut my eyes.

"Why would anyone wanna read bout a clock?" I heard this as I woke again. I was lying down and my head was lying with my right ear to the pillow. I only saw hands handle my book turning it over and flipping trough the pages.

"That's not exactly what it's about." I said automatically. "Where am I now?"

"You'se in Manhattan." Said someone in an old, thick New York tongue.

I sat up and put my legs over the bunk. "Wait a minute." Was this real I thought?

"I'se Kelley,"

"Jack Kelley." I finished.

He smiled, "So ya heiod of me?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Sorta. Um, can I see my bag?" Mush handed me my bag while Bumlets handed me my book. Mush looked just like in the movie, but older, same curly hair, brown eyes, and wonderful smile. Bumlets too, looked the same, very, very cute. All of them in fact seemed to only have changed in age. I looked through my tan backpack. My hands felt over my disk man, some change in clothes, and other personal belongings. Everything seemed to be there, including my Polaroid camera; I bought just for the trip. I noticed a few of the newsies whispering something to each other. Finally, Jack must have been appointed to say something. He fidgeted with his red bandanna around his neck.

"Are you'se from da future?"

I was bewildered, "How do you know? I mean,"

Racetrack lit a cigar and walked up. "We'se run into yer kind before."

"My kind?!" I retorted shocked, and almost offended.

"Race! Dat wutant nice." Bumlets hit him on the back of the head with a newspaper. I was getting cold, and I started to shiver and get goose bumps. I used my hands to warm my arms up.

"What do you mean?"

"He meant dat before we'se run into goils dat are dressed funny, and claim to know everyding bout us, and dat are jus nuts." Jack explained. I'm not the only one then, but how? I wonder if they got back. I thought this to myself for a few moments.

"How did, did they, um," stammered out.

Jack answered before I could stutter anymore. "Bryan Denton's brudeh, Jonathan Denton, has a time machine."

"A time machine? Well, do you think he'd mind sending me back? Or uh forward, you know what I mean."

"If it wudent broken, den I'se sure he'd have no objections." The one I knew as Kid Blink answered. I began to feel very out of place. This is not what I would have ever imagined being in the movie would be like. It was almost unwelcoming.

"Broken?" My face fell.

Bumlets spoke, "I'se can go over der wid ya tamrrow. I'se sure it wont be broken still."

"Sure, okay." This was an odd thing. To be honest my favorites in Newsies have always changed, but recently had been Max's character, Racetrack. I knew I shouldn't have taken it personal, but I felt resentment from him and I didn't know how to act. I had no clue where I was going to stay for the night. I was hoping with everything inside of me that one of them would offer to let me stay in the lodging house that night, just like in all the stories, and fan fictions I had read.

"I'se guess you'se could stay here for a while." Jack offered after some minutes of silence.

A sigh of relief came over me. "Okay, you sure now?"

"Course." Jack smiled. He smiled; I began to feel a little better.

"I'se gussin' you'se know most of our names, but wots yers?"

"Ariel," I responded lightly. It brought a smile to most of them. I guess they had never read Shakespeare.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter III 

That night I wouldn't sleep, I couldn't, how could I? I wasn't sure if I believed in this time machine of there's. This is a movie, not just a shift in time. I rested on the rigid, bottom bunk bed. My eyes wandered. I watched as the newsies slept, so peaceful. I wondered what they could be dreaming of. I knew I never worked half as hard, physically, as they have. They're worn out, and dirty faces showed their hard and honest work. I had never realized just how much from the movie, but they really have it hard. I mean Julia and me struggled so hard to get the money for our New York trip, we thought we wouldn't make it. These guys though worked hard everyday just so they could eat. I waited for what the next morning would bring. I wondered if it was possible for them to do what they did in the movie, the singing, and dancing. I dismissed that shortly after sunrise and no one jumped up with smiling faces. I would have thought that after so many years of the same bright and early routine they would be in a somewhat better mood when waking.

"How can you'se be so cheerful in da mornin'?" I looked over at Racetrack and watched him light a cigar.

" I don't know. I have just always liked mornings. I like the time to myself. People aren't as, well, people in the morning. Some are grumpy, but mostly they focus all energy on just trying to get going. It's very relaxing." I looked into my bag for something to wear. I pulled some of my belongings out and set them aside on my bunk.

Jack came up and looked at my other outfit. It was a white shirt that had a scenery of a palm tree, ocean, colorful sunset, with silhouettes of seagulls, the top went to my color bone, and dipped like a U. It had a trim of blue thread all around it and slits down the sleeves, opening them up to flap. The other half of the outfit was my simple light jean khapris; no pockets in back and it buttoned up instead of zipped.

He lifted my top up. "You'se gonna wear dis?"

"I was going to, yes, but I thought about it and I don't think it's going to seem appropriate."

"I'se dink whad you'se have on now is odd, but it's bedder dan dis." Jack replied. I grabbed my shirt from him, folded it, and put it back neatly. I looked over to see Bumlets and Racetrack with my disk man and a few CDs.

"Put that on your head over your ears," I leaned over adjusted the headphones on Racetrack, and took the player and opened to see what was in it. It was Newsies. I figured that it may be best not to let him listen to that one, so I opened a case and took out a Dashboard Confessional CD, 'A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar'. "Ready?"

He looked at me funny, "yeah." I pushed the skip button until I found the song that I liked, and then pushed play. He jumped back and his Italian eyes widened.

"Is he okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Its just music."

"How is music comin' out of dat?"

"Uh, it's hard to explain." After a few moments Mush took the headphones off Racetracks head and put them on his own. "So what chya think?"

"It was amazin' I'se couldn't understand da woids da whole time, but," He continued for a few minuets of how strange it was. Eventually it got around to everyone. Time was getting late so after I brushed by hair out we headed out to the distribution center. Bumlets loaned me enough money to get twenty papers. The headline was fair that day. Jack told me about his way of sellin' papes, which of course, every Newsies's fan knows, but I humored him, and listened. I sold with Bumlets on his street at the edge of Lower Manhattan. Jack offered to help, but I knew he already sold with David and Les so I declined. Bumlets came up to me after the newsies had dispersed; he was really nice, and sweet. He was just like most fan fiction writers depict him, shy, sweet and someone who has their head in the clouds most of the time, when he's not talking to someone. That is one thing I liked about him. I didn't feel like I had to make meaningless conversation, and think of things to say, when there wasn't anything to talk about, other than the weather. I took a few moments to read the front page. I read the date. It was October and one of the big things to talk about seemed to be weather, and how unseasonably warm it was for the time of year.

We walked into Tibby's which looked just it did in the movie. We had finished early compared to most days when he is selling by himself. When I finished selling mine, I helped him out with his. We sat in a booth across from each other. A waiter dressed in a black jacket and pants, with a nice white shirt underneath came over to our table. He was young, had short red hair, his face was covered in freckles, and he had a very prominent nose, not the most attractive man around.

Bumlets looked at me then at the waiter who was waiting with pencil in hand and notebook. "Da special." The man scribbled something on the paper. I looked around quickly at a chalkboard that had written on it food, and drink prices.

"Turkey on bread and water please." The waiter looked at me strangely then wrote my order down. He began to walk back to the counter when he turned quickly.

He looked straight at me. "Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking."

"Uh," I really just could have said Ohio, or some place, but the question took me completely off guard. No sooner did I start to stutter did Bumlets save me. I didn't realize he was so quick.

"Brooklyn. She's here on a vacation."

His head turned from Bumlets back to me. " Ah, and your name?"

"Ariel Scott." That was a little weird. "Why?" He stood and watched me for a moment before speaking again. I was expecting him just to leave.

"You have a friend, one Julia Verdana." She was there I couldn't believe it, but where?

"Julia!?! Where is she?" I asked eagerly.

"If you would give me a minute I will get your orders in." Before I could say anything more he was gone. I'll just get him when he comes back I thought. I turned to Bumlets who face was confused. I thought I should tell him what was going on before I got there, and who Julia was.

"Uh, Julia is my best friend. She was with me before I ended up here. We were on a plane, a thing that flies in the air, headed to New York, and when we were almost there, or here, we crashed I guess. I'm not sure though. One thing I really don't get is if I am dead. I mean in my time this is a movie. Well, the newsies were real, but most of you that I know are characters from a movie, or uh a flicker. I really don't know how I got here. I was wondering the time machine that you people talked of. Did it work?" My speech finally ended. My eyes were raised slightly and my forehead wrinkled with worry.

"I'se don't know. I'se was never dare to see when it happened." Our food arrived; our plates were sat in front of us. I looked up and found it to be an over weight woman with a chef's hat on and a white apron.

"Excuse me, where did that young, tall man with red hair go?" I lifted my hand up to illustrate his height.

" No, habla Inglas, no, habla Inglas!" She walked away arms waving about shouting this until she reached the back of the restaurant. I couldn't believe it, where did he go? Bumlets and I talked during the rest of our meal, about the reason Julia and me were coming to New York. He asked if I was someone's girl, and things like that. I was surprised at some of his openness once we really started talking. He told me some things about the strike that wasn't in the movie. I again was surprised at the lengths some of the people would go to, to hurt them, and break them up. I really loved hearing him talk. I was learning so much.

That night I decided to go for a walk. It was just dark out, about seven. I let the newsies listen to my CDs and I even took pictures of some of them, mostly the smaller ones. They were so excited to see their faces in color. I would take a few when they weren't looking, and the actions I got were just wonderful. They were so truthful, and honest. I let them keep most of the pictures, but keep some for myself. I was glad that I brought a few extra rolls of film with me. I took my camera with me when I left. Bumlets offered to escort me around and tell all about the buildings and places. I passed however. I wasn't ready to be alone like that with him. I noticed every time I was near him. I began to feel nervous and strange. The feelings intensified with time. I hated it when that happened to me. I always fall for someone who doesn't feel the same. They just like being friends, they like the advice I give them about girls and the inside info on them. I walked pass the Horace Greeley statue, and snapped a picture. I looked around to make sure no was looking. I was about to leave that and continue when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to see a short guy, with his trademark cigar hanging out one side of his mouth.

He walked closer;" Whad da hell was dat?"

"A picture, it's from my camera. Smile." I hesitated for a moment before snapping a picture. I held it after a few moments after it came out and waved it about some. I know that it really doesn't work, but force of habit. He came even closer. He had been acting as if I was infected by some kind of flesh eating bacteria, or was contagious of some deadly disease. "Here." I handed him the picture.

"Wow. Dis is great." We stood there for a few moments in silence. "You'se want it back?"

"No, keep it. I can always get another. It's a good picture." I began to walk away.

"Sos where you'se headin'?" He turned to follow me.

"I don't know, just walking around. How about you? Comin' from the tracks?"

He looked at me mystified. "How'd you'se,"

I smiled. "How'd you do?"

"All right I'se guess. Had a great tip dat came trew." We walked a few moments in silence. I stopped in front of a huge building, and sat on a few steps. It was obvious that I was tired. I wasn't used to walking as much as I was. Racetrack sat a few steps lower than me.

"I'se wanted to tell ya, I'se sorry for actin' so sore wid ya. We'se jus never had good luck wid people dat say dere from da future."

I smiled at him. "It's okay. I'm sure it has to be weird." We talked for a few minutes and finally headed back to the lodging house. Everyone was down stairs in a mess hall. There was a bright fire roaring, giving a radiance and a warmth. There was a small lamp hanging from the ceiling that gave a slight glow around the room. To help light more there were candles and oil lamps on the long table and at the corners of the room. Shadows were dancing about when we came in. Everyone was drinking hot chocolate and eating sugar cookies. It was like a big family, everyone sharing on the day's events, and laughing. It was very welcoming. I found out soon that Esther Jacobs made the delicious cookies. Racetrack had wandered off and Bumlets sat next to me. In his hand, he had another book that was from the collection from in my bag. It was the first of the 'Timepiece' titled, 'The Christmas box'.

"Readin'?" I don't know why I asked that. I should have known he probably couldn't. I guess I just wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. His face fell some.

"Nah, I'se don't read too good. What's it about?"

"Well, this one is about a family who is having money troubles. They see an ad in a newspaper; it's for live in help,"

"Could you'se read it to us?" Boots asked, he scooted his chair closer and sat in it backward with his legs on either side. His chin rested in the back. I wanted to say no at first. I didn't think it would be something they'd like. I debated this in my head for a few moments, then took it from Bumlets who had it ready to hand to me.

"All right." I replied shifting to a more comfortable position. There was an empty chair in front of me, I took it pulled it closer and stretched my legs on it crossing the right over the left. "An if you don't like tell me. I think you may like the 'Timepiece' better.' It's actually in this time period. This one is more my time. Well before me, but after you. Ready?" Heads nodded and I started. My voice started out loud, so that all could hear, but eventually my voice softened to a smooth, calm, melodic sound. Contrary to what I predicted they were enjoying it. They sat quietly and listened. They would ask what a few words meant and sometimes what a whole part would mean, but I didn't mind. There were only a little over a hundred pages to begin with, but most of the smaller newsies began to nod off by page eighty.

"Maybe we should continue tomorrow." I closed the book with my finger in place.

Jack stood up and stretched. "Sounds good." He, Kid Blink, Bumlets, Mush, and some of the other older newsies helped the sleeping ones up to their bunks, which awaited their tired bodies. Before going straight to bed, I washed my hair and self. I was wondering when I'd be able to wash my clothes. That night I slept in the same sweats and long T-shirt that I did the night before.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter IV 

The same routine came the next day. We bought papers, sold the papers, and ate. I had totally forgotten about the time machine the day before. Bumlets and I were walking down lane after finishing for the day. I could hardly stand looking at him, every time I did, I began to turn weak, almost like jelly, or if you haven't eaten in a while and have been walking a long time. Finally after a long I spoke. I took my gray hat off sand scratched my forehead where the hat had sat. I swept a piece of hair back into place as well. I had worn my hair in parted pigtail braids.

"Who is that has the time machine?" I looked at him for one of the first times that day. His eyes were so dark I loved them. I was remembering when I was going through a Dominic stage. I even printed out a color picture off the computer that was so gorgeous; I put it in my locker.

"Denton's brudder, Jonathan. Do you'se like it here?" We stopped for a moment. I found a place to sit.

I sat while he stood in front of me. I cocked my head to right. "I don't know. I haven't been here long enough. I'm starting to miss my family though. I mean before even when I was going to be gone, I could have at least called them. Now, I don't even know if I'm able to get there. I wonder where Julia is, that man was so weird."

"He seemed really familiar. I'se can't place him dough." Bumlets replied. I thought for a few moments trying to think if he was anywhere in Newsies. I didn't think so. I had seen the movie enough it could play in my head. I wondered why Bumlets asked if I liked it there. I was hoping he would say something else along the lines of him liking me there. A shadow fell over us. Bumlets turned and I looked up. As soon as I could tell who it was, I began to smile, and stand up.

"Ariel!" Julia came to me and we hugged. She was now wearing turn of the century fashion dress, and was caring a parasol. Her hair was even done up on top of her head.

"Look at you! You look wonderful." I gasped. I loved old clothing styles. "Where have you been?"

"When I woke up I was in a huge house, and there were people looking over me." She began telling her story up to now. She had left out her caregiver's name. I wondered if was intentional.

"But look at you, you're a newsy. Just what you've always wanted to be." She laughed excitedly.

"For Halloween maybe, but I don't know about this." I laughed a little. She pulled at my braids. I wondered what Bumlets thought of what she was saying. I hadn't told any of them my desire to ever meet them, or ever be in the movie or anything. I thought maybe I should introduce them, although I knew Julia knew who he was. She wasn't that big of a fan, but she liked it enough, her favorite was Mush and just Aaron Lohr in general.

"Julia this is Bumlets, Bumlets, this is Julia." They shook hands and he smiled.

"Hello." She said smiling back. I began to feel insecure. I always thought she was much prettier than I was, and she had always had better luck with guys than me. Maybe I was just being silly.

She turned to me abruptly. "We have to talk, come with me." I didn't reply, I didn't know why, but it was almost as if I didn't trust her. "Please."

"Where?" I inquired waiting for a straight answer. Her eyes wandered and she sighed.

"Just come with me, for the night at least. I have something to tell you." I thought about the book that I had to finish. I didn't want to disappoint anyone, or maybe that was just an excuse, I wasn't sure.

"I can't. How about meeting me sometime tomorrow. Is Tibby's okay, about noon?" She looked at me for a second before answering.

"Yeah, that should be fine, but I wanna talk to you alone."

I nodded. "Okay." She pulled me in for a hug my head was at her shoulder. I looked at Bumlets, with my eyes squinted, in question. "Kiss, kiss, hug, hug." She repeated this, pulled away and then turned and left. I tuned to Bumlets who was as clueless as I was. We had forgotten what we were just talking about. We went back to the lodging house, and had dinner with the other newsies. Racetrack tried to teach me how to play poker. I have seen the game played but have never myself tried it. I watched him in the first game, and he whispered everything to me that he was thinking. After a few hands of that, we played an open hand. I didn't do too well. Finally, I just decided to watch. I asked for an extra deck, and began to show Bumlets how to play Speed. He was a quick learner, not that there is much to the game to begin with. After a few hands, he began to beat me. We began to make a crowd. I was more comfortable then than I had been since I got there. I was louder and squealed with delight when something was in my favor. The same when it wasn't.

After a successful hand I took the bent up cards and shuffled them a few times. "Okay, how about BS. Hove you ever played it before?" When they all shook their heads. I began to pass cards out to the people at the table, until they were gone. "It goes like this, Bumlets you go first, you have to put down at least one 'two' or as many as you have. Now if you don't have any you have to bluff it and act like you do, putting them face down in a pile in the middle. The next person has to put a 'three', and so on to the 'ace'. If someone knows or thinks that another person is bluffing, they call 'BS', before the next person goes. That person has to flip the card, or cards they just put down, and if it false to what it was suppose to be then they have to pick up all the cards in the middle. But if it is the right one then the person who said 'BS' picks the cards up, and the person who is out of cards first wins."

"Sounds like me kinda game." Racetrack stated moving his cards around in his hand. We started the game and about half way through it Racetrack BSed me.

"Are you sure you wanna say that? Look at all those cards, and you're so close to winning."

"You'se just sayin' dat so I'se wont. Aren't ya?" He studied my face.

I rearranged some cards. "It's up to you." He thought for a moment, and then he said it. The look on his face was classic when he saw I really did have two 'sevens'. I was relieved this time, I hadn't BSed, more than once, I had said that before and gotten away with it. At the end of the game, I was out first, Racetrack next and then Bumlets, and so forth. That night I even got to wash my clothes. I read the rest of 'The Christmas Box' to them and we all went to bed.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter V 

I woke up remembering my dream from the night. It was wonderful, and odd. I was at school, I was in my last year's Junior History classroom, and Bumlets was there. It was one of those about to be kissed dreams. It was really fuzzy, but I still loved it.

"Julia, what's going on?" I inquired of my best friend when I sat across from her in Tibby's that noon. She was dressed in another very nice dress.

"It's about Mr. Pulitzer. See he is the one that brought us here. He says he needs to talk to you, personally. That's also where I've been staying. He's given me all these clothes to wear and stuff to eat, and a place to sleep. He's not at all as bad as you think." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I took a long drink of my water. "How did he, why did he, and what does he want to talk to me about?" I threw her a bundle of questions. She answered me vaguely, and only told me to go see him with her. I hesitated, and then complied with her wish. I told Bumlets that I would be back later. He wanted to know where I was going, but I just told him, I'd be back. I took a trolley with her to Mr. Pulitzer's office. There a tall, lanky weak looking man escorted us to a large room to wait for Mr. Pulitzer. The room was lavishly decorated in deep reds with a lot of cheery wood. There were black and white pictures all on the walls, which were covered by dark paper. The floor was almost completely covered by an Asian area rug. The sent of the room was of cigars. Julia and I sat in two chairs across from a grandfather clock, and we waited. Moments later Mr. Pulitzer came across the room toward us.

Julia stood up," Mr. Pulitzer this is Ariel Scott." He looked at me for a few minutes through his glasses. Finally he took my hand and shook it.

"Miss. Scott I hope this turns out better than it has in the past."

"What are you talking about?"

"Now, girl you are going to have to be quiet and listen to me till I'm done!" My eyes widened. I didn't really think he would say that to me. I mean that was from the movie. I was always one of those people who when yelled at would want to cry. I don't know why, but no matter who it was if they yelled at me, I would feel like crying. This was no exception. My eyes must have begun to water for his tone took another turn and became softer. "Now, why I brought you here. I brought you here from a machine that can also send you back. What I did now was pull you and your friend here from your world, and time, you two, you had to be on a plane heading to New York, and you had to know about us, this movie as you call it called Newsies. My problem is the people I keep getting are dimwitted females who know nothing! I want someone who knows about the history and that are smart about making money. I'm hoping that you can be that person. I know Miss. Verdana here has talked highly of you. She has already stated that she doesn't know too much about history." He looked at her and then at me again, taking a puff of his cigar, which was making me sick. "I'm proposing that we," he jesters to the two of us with his hands, "work together, you knowing what you know, and me being," he waves his hands about and dropped off the last few words. "I will be the richest and most powerful person next to the president, of course. You will get ten percent of everything I make. Of course I have to see if you have what I'm looking for." I thought about what he said for a few moments.

"So what, you want me to make predictions for future, or something? Or think of ways that work in my time to sell papers?"

"Exactly. Come by my office tomorrow, and we'll start then." I was completely dumbfounded to what I just heard. He moved to sit behind a mahogany desk.

"And what if I refuse?" I waited for him to answer. He only stared at me.

"This is a chance you'll never get again! How can you refuse?"

"Trust me its not too hard." I was suddenly getting a surge of confidence. "Oh, I will give you a few pieces of advise, one, I would take a trip to England in early April, 1912 then come back on April tenth, on, Titanic. You'll love it; a lot of rich and famous end up on that ship. It's White Star Line, okay?" He nodded and wrote this down. "Next, if I were you I'd start putting a lot into stocks after that. It will make a big impression in the thirties." Again he nodded and wrote down the information. I felt a little bad for what I just did, but it's his fault if he does it. Besides, if there is fate then he'll be okay and not even do it. I smiled at him a turned to Julia. She was staring blankly at the wall.

"Well, I have to get back. Are you coming?"

"If it's okay, I wanna stay, Mr. Pulitzer said I could if I'll clean for him. So I can meet you at noon everyday." I was surprised by her answer, but at the same time relived. I didn't think she'd like staying at the lodging house. I didn't mind it, I rather liked it, and it was almost like camping. So with that we hugged and departed.

I went back to the lodging house. I was thinking to myself how we were going to get back. It seemed we were waiting forever for Jonathan Denton's machine to get fixed. Every time Bumlets would go ask he'd come back with the same negative answer. I was starting to wonder if he was even real. At worst, I can always ask Mr. Pulitzer to let us use his. He brought us here, he must have the means to send us back. If I had anything to do with it however I wanted nothing to do with him again, let alone ask him of anything. Later, I was sitting alone in the mess hall at the dinning table staring at the fire that had just been made. One knee was up to my chest and the other was swinging below. I was thinking of my family and other friends. This was something I'd daydream about, but never ever expected. I wondered what our families were thinking; did they think we were dead? I became so saddened at the thought of my mom crying and having to go through something like that, I began to have silent tears roll down my cheeks. That was only part of it. I started thinking of Bumlets. I had a huge crush on him, and he wasn't showing any interest in me. I had always been one of those people who need to hear if a person likes them. Other than that, I'm never sure if they do. As I was going all over these things in my mind, I was hoping that no one would see me. It's weird how this kind of thing comes on. One minute I'm fine and happy the next I'm depressed and can't think of anything positive.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter VI**

Halloween was quickly approaching, spirits escalated and everyone was becoming eager for the masquerade at Medda's. I met Julia two times at Tibby's, she hadn't shown up most of the times. I was getting a little worried but she said she was fine so I tried not to. I found out later she missed our get together because of a guy, someone that worked for Pulitzer. Howard is a sort of intern or something. He told Julia he wanted to own The World one-day.

"Oh my gosh Ariel, he is so cute, you don't even understand." Julia exclaimed to me at Tibby's one afternoon. "But I want to go back."

"I know, but like I said before, Jonathan Denton's machine isn't working yet,"

"Pulitzer can get us back though,"

"But I don't want to use his help."

"Only because of Newsies."

"Hello!" My voice escalated to a higher pitch. Under no circumstances was I going to even ask him for anything. "You can go if you want. I'll stay and wait." I waited for her reply. I didn't want her to go without me, but I wasn't really being fair to her. She only looked at me for a few moments finally she stood up.

"Fine. I'm sorry, but I really wanna go home." I watched her walk away, pull open the glass door, and disappear. I finished the rest of what I ordered and left. Walking down a street, I found a shop that was displaying costumes. I was only doing a little window-shopping when I spotted the most beautiful white gown; it was part of an Angel costume. The price however was something I would die to have in 2002. I was about to go in and see it, but I remembered how little money I had. If I was able to use the money I had with me from before, then I'd be set, but I didn't think it was going to work. I continued on the route that I had now embedded in my brain from the past few days. I didn't feel like stopping at the lodging house quite yet so I continued. I got some ideas in my head of how I could make a costume. It would be easy, or so I thought. I was never good at making things like that become a reality. Some white sheets, maybe a few things for a little color, and the halo maybe some wire. My thinking was interrupted by cheering and applause. I looked around to see people coming and going from a building with tickets and some with money. I walked a little closer when I thought I saw a figure resembling Racetrack. Drawing closer to him, I felt eyes on me and so I looked to the right of me. Gaping at me was a guy with red long hair and blue eyes. He was tall and l could smell the alcohol sweating from his pores. Quickly the smell reminded me of my father by the time nighttime came around.

"Whad's your name Miss.?" His Scottish accent was slurred. I ignored his question as I started walking away. I felt his hand on my shoulder and turned.

"I have to go." I didn't know what else to say. I was hoping this would get him to quiet. He crept a little closer however to my dismay. His clear, almost vacant eyes wandered up and down me. "I know dis spot where we'se can go, Las." I pulled from his grasp.

"Landon! Leave her be." I looked over and saw Racetrack coming over with a few other guys.

"And if I don't?" He looked down at him in the eyes. I couldn't believe this. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

I had to say something, anything. "Don't." How effected I thought with sarcasm.

"What?" Landon asked.

"Do you think my answer is going to change or something if you try to beat him up?"

He looked at me. "I," I walked over to Racetrack, and turned him in another direction. We walked a few feet when he walked back in front of us. He was staggering badly. He started to pull at me when I pushed him. He was so drunk; he lost his balance, and fell on his butt. He became so embarrassed by the laughing that the spectators had started doing he got up and slowly ran away. Racetrack said something to his buddies and they turned and left waving all the way.

Racetrack turned to me. "So whad you'se doing here?" I wasn't sure what to say. I really had just been walking.

"Nothing. I just walking and ended up here. Thanks for your help by the way."

"No problem. Want me to walk wid ya back to the lodgin' house?" I nodded my head and smiled. We walked in silence for a few minutes while we passed the buildings by until we got nearer the lodging house.

He spoke. "Sos When are you'se goin' back to, uh,"

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure. Bumlets says the machine isn't fixed yet."

"Not fixed yet? I'se don't dink it's ever been broke dis long. Normally da goils dat come here are back in a few days."

"Huh." We were just about to walk into the lodging house when he stopped me.

"Do you'se ever wonder why you'se is here?" I never really asked myself that before. My co-co eyes squinted and I played with the Libra charm on my choker necklace as I thought for a moment, and stared at him. He was about a head taller, so I was really only looking at eye level.

"I do believe everything happens for a reason, so there must be a reason." I looked up at him.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well, whad do you'se dink da reason for dis is?" Before I could say ask what he meant he began to hover over me and then as if in slow motion he leaned in and kissed me. Oh my goodness! I couldn't believe it; I was so shocked I couldn't even think of something to say. I felt like Gidget and saying something stupid like, 'holy moly.' But why, I didn't think he even liked me too much. He pulled back and then right before I could say anything out came Bumlets.

He put his arm around me. "I have some news. Sorry, did I'se interrupt somethin'?"

"No, no. I'se just was goin' to see Jack. Bye Ariel." Racetrack walked into the lodging house, signed the register book, and ran up the steps.

"Is he okay?" Bumlets asked.

I nodded. "I think so. What's the news?"

"I'se talked to Jonathan and he said dat da machine may be done soon."

I smiled. "Really? I can't wait. No offence to you, but I miss my family." We walked in and were greeted by the others. I looked for Racetrack but couldn't find him. I really wanted to talk to him. On the other hand, I felt a little bad because I really wanted it to be Bumlets. That night we all went to bed early. I wasn't able to sleep again though. I was up all night asking myself the question Racetrack had brought up. Why was I here, and what kind of reason could there possibly be? At the same time, I was thinking about the kiss. I never have good luck with guys. I wished that I liked him like that. It would be so much easier, and that fact that it seems to be a rarity with me to have a mutual liking. It's always someone likes me that I don't like and visa versa. I hated it.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter VII 

I didn't feel very well then next few days so I stayed at the lodging house. Bumlets would come in and sit with me for a while, and we talked of what it's like where I live. I asked him one day of the people they had come in contact with before me. He told me that most of them were nice, but a few of them had played games with them, like Racetrack. One girl in particular that made him act the way he did with girls from the future.

"Her name was Anastasia. She was real preddy. She seemed almost attached ta Race. After a while dough we'se found out she was kissin' on Oscar Delancey and some of da oder newsies. He was crushed. " Bumlets finished.

"Awe, that's sad." I said with real sincerity in my voice. I really did feel bad for Race, I mean that would explain why he acted the way he did. He was just trying to keep his distance, he must think that every girl that's from 2002 is like Anastasia. I was finding it a little hard to comprehend how someone can hurt another person like that. They are so lucky to have someone care about them like that, and they just throw it away, and move on to the next guy that came along. Maybe I don't have enough to experience in this department, or maybe that just makes me appreciate it more. All I know is that it had taken me that long to find someone, two someones who liked me, and I couldn't imagine wanting to risk not ever being loved again.

"I'se wish you'd stay." Bumlets said after a few moments of silence. I moved uncomfortably under the sheet, which I was covering my cold legs, where I sat on the bed.

"Huh?" I asked making sure I heard what I thought I heard. I'm sure everyone has done that before, even if they know what the person said. It's just like it doesn't register, or something.

"Well, you'se seem to like it here, an you'se get along wid everybody, so why don't you'se stay wid me and da oder newsies?" I wasn't sure how to answer. I really just wanted to smile and yell because he had asked me to, but at the same time, I was upset. Before it was if I didn't have a choice to stay. I was going back, and that was final, but now he's asking me, and it seems like it could be an option. I have wonderful friends and family at home, but there I had something that I had longed for, and wished on the most distant star for, someone who really liked me, and could possibly be something more, unlike all the other guys I knew. My eyes welled up from all the range of emotions that were running through me. I tried saying something, anything, though I didn't know what to say. Finally he got off my bed and gave me a most wanted kiss on the cheek, and left. I pondered what he must have been thinking that I was thinking. I really was hoping that he wouldn't take my silence as a cold shoulder, or rejection.

The next day brought new hope. I was able to breathe easy again, something I never know I would miss so much. There must have been something in the air that time of year, or something. I have never had problems with my allergies until then. I felt sick too, so I wasn't being a baby about it. I really was incapable of selling papers; I could hardly stand a few minutes without going into a sneezing fit, which would be very unsanitary. As well I wasn't very attractive looking, or desirable to want to be approached by, with my red, bloodshot eyes, and Rudolph nose. There was a flip side to being out and about however. I really hate 'howevers.' There always seems to be one and in the most horrible way. Howevers can be good too, but they never seem to be as good as the bad howevers. The however in this case, is that being about means being around people, which is fine, but when it became Bumlets, Racetrack, and me in the same room, I was really uncomfortable. I'm not sure if they felt it, but I'm sure there was something, but then again it could have just been me. I tried occupying my mind on other matters, such as my costume. It was really turning out better than I anticipated. I worked on the finishing touches the day Halloween came rolling around.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter VIII 

I sat waiting at Tibby's for Julia on Halloween at noon. She had told me that she needed to talk to me, and that it couldn't wait until the masquerade ended that night. I was getting a little agitated with her at the moment, I felt like I had been waiting forever. I realize it was only an hour compared, but nearly an hour too long. I was hoping to help decorate Irving Hall that noon when Bumlets and I were done selling our papers, but after waiting as long as I did they were done without me. It looked wonderful though, not that I would have expected any less, but I really love decorating for parties and things of the nature. When she finally arrived she was with Howard. He was quite handsome, I wouldn't say cute, or hot, but handsome certainly could described him, not at all what I would pick out for her, very business, and professional like. The two came up to the booth and sat down. Julia introduced us, and ordered a water.

"What do you think would happen if Howard went back with us?" Julia asked sincerely. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I mean why would she want him to leave with us? How did she think she was going to explain him?

"I don't know. I mean would it even work? Why? Or do you care if I ask?" I waited for an answer, but it seemed to take a few moments for them to realize what I asked or something. What they told me was absolutely nothing what I would have expected. This was definitely not in her character.

"We're engaged."

"Excuse me? What? When?" I sat and stared dumbfounded.

"I wanna go back tonight, and I want Howard to come too. This way when I go I'm not alone and we can stay together. Would you please, please come with us?"

I thought for a few moments, but couldn't really think of anything to say. "I...I.. Well, what time are you thinking about leaving?"

"Tonight, with Mr. Pulitzer's machine." Howard offered.

"Can I think about it?" They nodded. "Okay, well, do you know where Irving Hall is?" Again they nodded. "I'll be there. Come by and I give you an answer later tonight." I was already standing next to the table, and then I left. I didn't have any more papers to sell, so I went back to the lodging house. I really wanted to leave, but at the same time stay, at least for a little longer. I wondered if they talked to Pulitzer yet about leaving, after all Howard was his apprentice. Who else could he teach everything to in his condition now? I wasn't sure. I rummaged through my bag, found my CD player, and the new Christina Aguilera CD, Stripped. I put the headphones on my head and skipped to the first song I really liked, "Fighter", then, skipped, and listened to the others I liked. I turned it up, laid on my bunk, and closed my eyes. I woke up about thirty, or forty minutes later with her powerful pipes singing into my hears the lyrics to, "The Voice Within." When I opened my eyes I saw Bumlets standing next to my bed. My eyes widened and heart raced for a few moments after realizing someone was there. When I calmed down I sat up, removed the headphones, and stopped the player.

"You'se awake?"

I smiled some. "Yeah. I uh, what are you doing?"

"I'se just made some sandwiches, an was wonderin' if you'se like one?" Just as he finished my stomach began to rumble, so loudly that he looked down at it, and laughed. "I'se guess dats a yes." I was embarrassed at first, but very quickly got over it. I ate a peanut butter sandwich, and downed a glass of milk. Milk is something I rarely ever touch unless I'm somewhere else, or it's in my food, like cereal. It was good this time though. It was getting late so I decided that I should change into my costume. I helped Bumlets get the dishes rinsed, and washed. After we put them in the cupboard in the mess hall I went to the wash room, put on my costume, and did my hair, about as much as I could with no curlers, or irons. Of course I'm guessing Bumlets did the same as me, he changed into a pirate costume, and was waiting for me when I emerged from the washroom. I don't really remember my dress too much. It was white with a pale pink ribbon at the edges, and tied at the neck like a choker. I braided my front tresses loosely back, and the rest laid wavy.

"Wow, you'se look amazin'." Bumlets just stared at me for what felt like a few minutes, but now thinking about it was only a few seconds. I wasn't sure really what to say, I wasn't used to compliments from men like this. I know I must have blushed, I always seem to do that even just talking about things.

"Thanks." I completely wanted to say the same to him, maybe not in so many words, but he really looked cute, or rather handsome. He had on some color, I'm not used to seeing him in anything but dark colors, brown, or dark blue. His dark eyes were what caught my attention. They seemed to shine so much more than they had before. I don't know it was just something that sticks out in my mind. I went to my bag and took my camera out, not the instant, but the good one. I stopped him just before he went for the stairs.

"Oh, wait just a second, I wanna get a picture." I pulled it out, and turned it on. The flash came on and the high pitched sound reached my ears, and I knew that it was ready to take a shot. "Smile." I waited for just a second, and he flashed his teeth, which until then I didn't realize how yellow they were. Very, very gross when I think about it. I tried shaking that image out of my head. Eventually I did before the night was over.

"Ready?" Bumlets asked me after he blinked a few times.

I smiled. " Yep." We left, walked a little while, and arrived at Irving Hall soon after. When we arrived and were seated Bumlets went to look for a few of his buddies, and I searched for Julia. I wasn't able to find her.


End file.
